


Hot for the teacher

by sexisnotdatingright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Professor AU, Sex, Smut, Top!Liam, age gap, bottom!Zayn, duh - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexisnotdatingright/pseuds/sexisnotdatingright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an English professor at a university. When he asks his freshman class to write a short story in a genre of their choice, one story sticks out to him. It’s a very graphic homoerotic one by a student called Zayn Malik and calls him in after hours to talk about his work. Things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for the teacher

Liam Payne watched as the students filled his classroom. He was nervous. He only graduated from university himself a year ago so even the freshmen were all about his age. Being his first day, he was really nervous. When the bell rang he took some calming breaths and leaned back against his desk casually.

“My name is Professor Liam Payne and this is _Creative Writing 101_.” He declared pointing at the blackboard behind him where he’d written his name along with the name of the class. “Now, since it’s your first day I’m not going push you too hard. All I want to know is who you are as writers. I want you all to write a short story, no less than 1000 words no more than 10 000. It can be anything, let your imagination lead the way and stop for nothing. I want these handed in at the end of the class. You may begin.”

The class started immediately and Liam smiled a little to himself, pleased at his first assignment and glad people actually listened. He was about to turn and sit down at his desk when a student at the back of the class caught his eye.

He was looking at Liam instead of writing like everyone else. Liam wondered why he was staring at him and couldn’t help but notice how extremely attractive he was. He had jet black hair, tanned skin, wearing a leather jacket on top of a pain t-shirt and dark brown eyes, burning into his soul.

Liam could feel his face heat up slightly and forced himself to look away from the beauty to hide his blush. He sat down in his chair and started planning future lessons, but couldn’t help throwing a glance at the boy who made him feel all worm inside. He was now working like the rest but just as Liam was about to drop it he looked up at him and gave him mischievous smile. Liam’s eyes widened, embarrassed that he’d been caught starring at a student, even though the student started it. He just knew, this kid is going to get him in trouble.   

-

When the bell rang once again, this time to mark the end of the period, the class scurried over to Liam to drop of their papers. The girls smiled widely at him and lingered a little longer than needed at his desk. He was used to the female attention having been told by several that he was quite good looking, but he couldn’t care less. Female attention wasn’t any interest of his. His eyes searched for the raven haired boy and when he found him he was still in his seat.

When most of the students had left he got up and walked over to his teaching desk. Liam swallowed and couldn’t help but think he looked damn sexy walking over to him. His pants grew a little tighter as the boy planted his paper on top of the others’ and leaned close to Liam and said in a low, seductive voice “I hope you like it.”

He looked at Liam as seductive as he sounded and simply walked off to his next class. When the door shut behind him Liam was still staring in his direction. Surely he was over reacting and the air-con must’ve been switched off. He finally looked down at the paper and when he read the title his breath hitched. “ _The professor & the student - A homoerotic fiction by Zayn Malik_” He was right, Zayn (finally a name to the gorgeous face) was defiantly going to be the end of him.

-

Liam welcomed his freshmen with bloodshot eyes the next morning. He hadn’t gotten much sleep after reading Zayn’s essay. It was very -- graphic and, without a doubt, about him fucking Zayn senseless against his teaching desk. More importantly, he most definitely did not have a wank to it – definitely not. He took another huge sip of his black coffee trying to relax and gain back focus. But that didn’t last long when his eyes fell on the student in the back, throwing him a dirty smile, like he knew he was the reason for his English professor’s lack of sleep.

Liam quickly looked away, getting up from the desk he no longer could look at because of the images Zayn had imprinted on him. He forced a kind smile at his students and began today’s lesson. He gave them another assignment and new books and had them working for the rest of the 1.5 hour long class. He sat down, reading the short stories that he hadn’t read last night due to one in specific being stuck in is head. He tried to focus on the story of how someone lost a dog in a car accident but his mind along with his eyes seemed to be drawn to one thing only: Zayn Malik at the back of the classroom. When he caught Liam looking at him for what must’ve been the 30th time he smiled, satisfied, and went back to work.

“This is ridiculous! He’s a student for Christ’s sake! This is your second day as a teacher, no, a _professor,_ and you’re going to let some student get you sacked already just because he wrote a story that turned you on so bad you touched yourself thinking about him in bed last night? No way are you going to let this stunning boy ruin your entire future. You hear me? No way!” Liam was internally screaming at himself, failing to convince himself entirely. But he knew he had to stop this, get him off his mind before things went too far.

-

When the bell rang, students gathered their books but before all of them could leave Liam said “Mr Malik, a word.”  Zayn tried to hide his smile as he made his way to the front while everyone else left. Liam got up to lock the door behind the last students, not wanting anyone to interrupt.

“So I take it you read my story?” Zayn said with a smug smile. Liam made his way back, taking a seat behind his desk as to not stand too close to his oh so attractive student.

“Please, have a seat.” Liam gestured towards the chair behind the desk Zayn was leaning on.

“Did you like it?” Zayn said as his smile widened, not moving, clearly enjoying making his professor squirm under his demand.

“No I did not.” Liam lied, trying to sound professional. “I found it very inappropriate and violating. This isn’t a laughing matter and if anything like that were to occur serious consequences would be taken in action for both involved.” Zayn licked his lips then laughed a little.

“But it’s fiction. You said yourself that it could be anything and to stop at nothing, so I went all the way. It’s not like any of that would actually happen, professor.” He paused a heartbeat to look Liam up and down with a hungry look, biting his lip.

He got up and leaned over Liam’s desk. Once again Liam could feel himself getting a little too hot for comfort as he looked up at his now towering student. He got up and mimicked Zayn’s position opposite him, not liking Zayn looking down on him.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into it. I just -- I’ve always had this fantasy of being fucked by a teacher and well, you’re the hottest one I’ve ever had” Zayn said shrugging, not sounding all that sorry.

“You know -” Liam said, trying to hide a blush, as he walked around the desk to stand face to face with Zayn. “If anyone where to hear about this they might assume it’s true and that could get me in a lot of trouble. You could get me in a lot of trouble, Zayn.” He tried to say in a serious voice but his growing hard on in his tight trousers weren’t fooling anybody. Zayn eyes widened when he noticed and started chewing on his lip again in anticipation.

“What are you gonna do about it? Spank me?” Zayn questioned teasingly with an eyebrow raised, now leaning with his back against the teaching desk.

“No-” Liam said calmly pressing his body against Zayn’s front, no longer being able to control himself. He’d been studying all summer and hadn’t gotten out as much and a person has needs. But mostly he didn’t give a fuck about anything anymore because Zayn black skinny jeans showed he was just as turned on as well and he looked so fucking hot. Liam leaned in to his ear and almost whispered “-I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Now it was Zayn’s turn to squirm under Liam’s command. Before either of them knew what was happening Liam’s hands where running under Zayn shirt and his lips hungry at the younger boy’s gorgeous mouth. Zayn let out a throat moan as Liam’s right hand made its way down, palming Zayn’s hard on through his tight jeans.

Zayn let out a gasp of surprise but pushed into Liam’s hand in approval. Quickly disposing Zayn’s shirt, Liam grabbed him by the knees and slammed him down on the desk. He’s usually not this rough but counting the weeks (months even) since he last got laid and the fact that Zayn had described “the professor” as very dominant, he didn’t care. He leaned up and planted open mouthed kisses to the younger guy’s torso, admiring his tattoos.

The student let a needy sound escaped his mouth when Liam reached the hem of his bottoms. He looked up at the boy under him who looked back, almost desperate, pleased at how he was the one smirking and in control for once. Re-enacting the story Liam ripped his oxford open, breaking a few buttons (whatever, he got it on sale) carelessly throwing it towards the empty classroom.

Zayn’s eyes widened at Liam’s amazing physic. He’d started working out when he was younger to impress this guy he was really into, now it had become a habit and felt restless if he didn’t hit the gym a few times a week.

“Fuck.” Zayn let out in a shaky breath, scanning his professor with an impressed and turned on look on his face. Liam’s grin widened and couldn’t stop himself from saying “Not so cocky now eh?” as he climbed on top of his student. Zayn’s eyes were impossibly dark, filled with lust and hunger. Liam could only imagine his own being the same.

“Have you been a bad boy Zayn? Have you been naughty?” he asked in his most seductive voice, quoting the story. It sounded a bit lame to him but Zayn let out yet another delicious moan so no way he’d stop now. He rocked his crotch against Zayn’s repeatedly for some much needed friction.

“Oh fuck--professor -- yeah - punish me” he growled desperately as he closed his eyes and let his head roll back against the desk. Liam then got off, standing at the end of the desk looking down at the boy sprawled out in front of him. He chugged of his pants just enough to reveal his cook. He let out a breath of relief as he tugged on it a few times before giving the boy his full attention once again.

He dragged his nails down Zayn’s bare chest, making him hiss. When he reached the hem of his trousers he unbuttoned them with ease and pulled down the zipper. Zayn was breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling as Liam pulled his jeans down to his ankles slowly. Liam then palmed Zayn through his boxer, his eyes never leaving the other boy as me massaged his student fully hard cock.

“Stop teasing” Zayn almost snapped at him, clearly close already. Liam tongue slid out to lick his lips then shook his head slowly.

“I thought the student liked the professor teasing him. Liked the game.” He leaned down to lick a stripe just above the elastic band of his pants before biting, tugging it, looking up through his thick lashes at the younger boy who shook his head frantically.

“No! I-I take it back. I was-just kidding. I need you – I need you to fuck me. Now” he panted and Liam let the band fall from his mouth. He would tease him more, see how long he could hold him out but he was aching for a release himself.

“Very well” he said finally pulling down the last piece of clothing separating them. His eyes drew to Zayn leaking cock and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He wanted to fuck him raw but seeing the younger boys dick so exposed and hard right in front of him, he needed a taste. He put it in his hand and dragged his tongue against the underside. Zayn let out another moan, this time louder.

He licked the slit, tasting some pre come before pulling a little. He noticed something sticking out of Zayn pocket by his ankles. Liam leaned down and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“You cheesy fuck” he chuckled looking at Zayn who only responded with a breathless smirk. Uncapping the he poured some onto his fingers, slicking them. He pulled Zayn closer to the edge of the desk before sliding a finger between his cheeks, pushing past the ring of nerves there.

Zayn gripped the side of the table with one hand, letting the other wrap around his throbbing dick. Liam fucked into him at a steady pace before adding a second finger.  Zayn winced a little but enough for Liam to still a moment. Liam suddenly realized where he was, to whom he was doing this to and how very, very wrong this was. He was just about to pull out when Zayn pushed his ass down on Liam’s fingers.

“Please don’t stop” he begged, almost soft and Liam started moving again. Fuck his job. He could work at a factory for the rest of life if that was the price for sleeping with a student. Zayn would be worth it, he’d never wanted anyone this much before in his life.

He started scissoring his fingers, stretching him as Zayn kept fucking down on his fingers, begging for more. Liam pulled out, slicked his cock and flipped Zayn around all in one go, making him stand, bent over the desk with his face pressed down against the hard surface. Without hesitation he pushed his length into Zayn’s tight hole, bottoming out.

He stilled for a moment, letting Zayn adjust to his size while catching his breath. He could see Zayn’s eyebrows drawn together in pain and left some smooth kissed on the back of his neck and back. He rocked back against Liam signalling he was ready.

“You sure?” Liam asked his true colours shining through.

“I can take it.” Zayn said a lot more confident than he looked. “Just fuck me already!”

Liam didn’t need any further conviction and pulled out almost all the way before forcefully fucking into the younger boy. He quickly set up a steady pace.

“Ah fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-ah-professor!” Zayn chanted as Liam fucked him into oblivion. He was so fucking tight. And _loud_. He kept moaning, chanting a string of cures words while calling Liam professor. He normally would’ve been worried about someone over hearing them but fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

Glad he did some cardio on his weekly visits to the gym he kept going, fucking his student raw until he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before he could come however Zayn let out an animalistic sound clenching around Liam. The sudden extra tightness took him way over the edge along with Zayn, not caring how loud he was, coming inside of his student.

He leaned forward resting his forehead on the younger boy’s back, catching his breath. They both stayed like that, bent over, coming down from their high. Liam kissed the boy’s back one last time before slowly pulling out. When Zayn didn’t move Liam bent down to lick up the inside of the other’s leg where cum was dripping from his used hole, cleaning as well as he could while still being gentle. Liam stood up beside him as they both took a look at the mess he’d made on Liam’s desk.

“Sorry” Zayn whispered, actually sounding sorry this time. Liam started laughing. At everything, how did all this even happen? Soon Zayn joined in and they both stood there laughing at how ridicules the whole situation was.

“We should probably get dressed” Liam said a little regretfully. Zayn was gorgeous in black but nothing compared to his naked self. The got dressed in silence their backs against each other, unsure of what to say. When he was done Liam turned to Zayn, but before he could say anything Zayn kissed him. Slow but firm before leaning back looking at Liam with a satisfied smirk and a bit of adoration.

“Thanks professor” he said. Liam furrowed his brows, not sure what he was thanking him for. “I think I learned my lesson.” He winked and then walked away without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :* Hope you liked it!
> 
> This isn't beta'd so sorry if there's any mistakes xx


End file.
